Bodily implants, such as mesh implants, are sometimes placed within a body of a patient. For example, sometimes implants are placed within a body of a patient to provide support to portions of the body of the patient. Implants may be placed within a pelvic region of a patient to provide support to portions of the pelvic region of the patent.
In some procedures for placing implants within a body of a patient, an implant is anchored or secured to bodily tissue. In some cases, it is desirable to limit or to control the depth of penetration of the anchor or other device used to couple or attach the implant within the body of the patient. For example, in some sacral colpopexy procedures, an implant is coupled to an outer surface of a vaginal wall of a patient. It can be desirable to control or limit the depth of penetration of the anchor or other device used to couple the implant to the outer surface of the vaginal wall. For example, it can be desirable to prevent the anchor or other device use to couple or attach the implant from penetrating into the vagina (or otherwise penetrate completely through the vaginal wall).
Accordingly, there is a need for medical devices and methods that allow for effective and efficient implant placement. For example, there is a need for devices and methods that allow for or help control the depth of penetration of an anchoring mechanism used to couple or attach an implant within a body of a patient.